Ace vs Scorpion
OH,THE HELLFIRE AND BRIMSTONE!Two fire-wielding fighters are highly skilled and powerful,but which one will walk out on top in a ONE MINUTE MELEE!?!? Battle There were flames in the city,countless civilians were dead as two people were going back and fourth in their fight.These two fighters were Ace and Scorpion.Scorpion managed to teleport away from ace,then got out his sword as ace lit his hands on fire,then charged at scorpion. THIS WILL BE A FIERY BATTLE! FIGHT! Scorpion teleported in front of Ace and Slashed him repeatedly before kicking him in the face,but then Ace punched Scorpion repeatedly before blasting him a few feet away with a fireball.Both combatants charged at eachother and collided punches,then traded blows before Scorpion did a flip kick,then did a spear to throw Ace to the ground,but Ace then grabbed the spear and pulled Scorpion into several punches,then kicked him in the stomach before Scorpion elbowed him. 50! Ace then kneed Scorpion in the face before Scorpion did a roundhouse kick,knocking Ace back a few feet.Scorpion then shot a fireball at Ace,but ace managed to dodge it before shooting a fire beam at Scorpion,but he managed to teleport out of the way.Scorpion then did hellfire on Ace,burning him,then slashed him several times with his sword before kneeing Ace in the jaw,but then ran into a spinkick from Ace,who then punched and kicked Scorpion several times,then threw him through a window. 40! Scorpion got up and picked up several knives,then threw them at ace before teleporting behind Ace,then kicked him in the back of the head,causing Ace to be impaled by the knives,but Ace managed to pull them out and impale scorpion's left arm with one of them.Scorpion pulled the knife out,then both fighters traded blows with eachother with fire being launched everywhere. 30! Both fighters' hands were consumed by fire as they collided punches several times before they collided kicks,then they kept trading blows until Ace dodged a roundhouse kick from Scorpion,then uppercut him before punching him several times,then shot a fireball at the ninja,sending him flying,but Scorpion managed to recover and shot a spear that pulled him to the ground. 20! Ace used his fire abilities to propel him towards scorpion,but he ran into a punch from scorpion when Ace went full speed,sending Ace flying through 2 buildings due to the force and speed.Ace managed to recover and shake his head before Scorpion teleported to him and cut off his arm. Ace:ARGH! 10! Ace grabbed scorpion by the head and shot a fire beam,burning his face off,but Scorpion's skeletal body was revealed. Ace:...What? Scorpion then charged up a giant fire blast. Scorpion:TO HELL WITH YOU! Scorpion then shot the blast,sending Ace flying,then did a spear that went through Ace's head and pulled it,ripping his head off before throwing his sword at the head,pinning it to the wall as Ace's lifeless body slumped to the ground. K.O!!! Scorpion did nothing but teleport back to the netherrealm. THIS MELEE'S WINNER IS.... SCORPION!!!! Category:Theultimatelifeform Category:Theultimatelifeform season 4